


Kink #7 - Barely Legal

by nozomomm



Series: 101 Kinks Prompt Challenge- NozoEli! [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Barely Legal, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, IT'S LEGAL FOLKS, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Strap-On, but only barely, did i mention that it's sex, eli doesn't bother to change out of her uniform, eli is a student, got a problem m8, it's roleplay!, nozomi is a teacher, nozomi's in a hot outfit, they get bored at student council sometimes, yeah eli's a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: After student council hours, Nozomi and Eli have their fun.





	Kink #7 - Barely Legal

Nozomi and Eli have a habit of staying past their student council hours to perform their favorite activity in the student council room. Neither of them are quite sure on how this certain activity came about, or how it ever got incorporated into their sex lives, but neither were complaining.

“There’s my favorite little girl”, Nozomi said.

Nozomi smiled at her after returning from changing into her “outfit”, which consisted of glasses, a black blazer covering an open white blouse, and leather shorts with fishnet stockings underneath. Her hair was also up in a ponytail and a pointer was in her right hand.

“Thank you, sensei.”

Eli knelt and rested on the floor in the middle of the room. She had her normal school uniform on, except her tie was loose, her blouse was undone at the top, and her skirt was shorter than usual. She also was wearing thigh highs, which she never wore to school. Her hair was down, as Nozomi suggested, and her hands were interlocked on top of her thighs. 

Nozomi walked over to her submissives student, using her pointer to push her hair back and stroke her neck. 

“You’re 18 now, aren’t you? That makes this finally legal.. barely.”

She slid the pointer down her back slowly, then got closer to her ear.

“Unless… you’re lying to me…”, she whispered into Eli’s ear softly.

Eli shook her head, already stimulated enough to fall into a completely submissive mindset. Nozomi, who didn’t like the non-verbal response, grabbed a handful of Eli’s hair and roughly tugged it back, causing Eli’s eyes to meet the ceiling. 

“Say it. Did you lie to me, Eli?”

“No, Toujou-sensei.”

Eli felt the wetness build up under her skirt. Nozomi noticed her shifting her legs around and let one of her hands roam Eli’s thigh. 

“Did you take your panties off?”  
Eli’s eyes opened wide. Usually she would do something bad on purpose, but this time she genuinely forgot to take them off. They’ve been playing with these roles for so long, there was no excuse for why this action slipped her mind.

“Um.. N-No.”

Something about the truthfulness of this mistake made it a lot hotter. Nozomi knew Eli truly forgot and played along with it, already predicating how much Eli will enjoy this. 

“Hm? You know.. Your teacher doesn’t like it when you don’t listen to her…”

Eli saw Nozomi frown at her. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to.”

Eli hung her head low and bowed in front of Nozomi. This act always made a wave of power wash over Nozomi. 

“Tell me what you deserve.”

“I’ve been a bad girl, sensei. Please, punish me.” 

Eli always knew what to say to feed into Nozomi’s desire and she never had any shame in saying it. As a matter of fact, she loved saying the most embarrassing of things. She loved making Nozomi proud and she used to be able to even break her character by making her smile or blush. 

Nozomi temporarily left Eli to fetch their special bag. She then opened it, placing it in front of the kneeling girl.

“Thank you for admitting your mistake. As a reward, you get to choose.”

Eli took her hands out of her submissive position and searched inside the bag. There was a ruler, a decent-sized strap-on, a much larger dildo, a wand vibrator, and some ropes. Eli still had marks on her wrists and ankles from the ropes last time, so she made her choice by feeling up the hot pink strap-on. She looked up at Nozomi with innocent eyes and handed her her selection.

Nozomi grinned, “My student wants to get pounded by her teacher? How naughty~”

Eli couldn’t help but blush at her words and in anticipation. She watched with big eyes as Nozomi put on the fake dick right over her leather shorts. For some reason, it looked much larger now than it did in the bag.  
“What is it, Eli-san? Are you telling me a dirty little schoolgirl like you has never gotten fucked?”

As a part of their roleplay, they would often pretend Eli was a virgin to live up to the true schoolgirl fantasy. 

“Y-Yes… I’ve never done this before, but I’ll be fine if it’s with you,” Eli said while clenching her fists on top of her thighs.

“Of course you will be, you’re sensei’s favorite little student, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sensei.”

Nozomi held out her hand for Eli to grab. Getting out of her submissive position, Eli was lead to their student council desk. 

“Bend over.”

Eli listened and laid her torso onto the desk and her hands quickly searched for something to grip onto. She felt the breeze under her skirt and knew her underwear was exposed now. Nozomi swiftly placed her hand over top of Eli’s covered hot slit, cupping her through her thin panties. 

“You’re so wet, my precious student. Don’t tell me you got this turned on by your teacher now…”

“I did, sensei.”

Nozomi giggled and began rubbing her through the cloth. Eli whimpered at the friction her underwear was causing, not sure if it was pleasurable or just getting in the way. Either way, they were completely soaked now and there was no going back. 

Nozomi, without taking them off, pushed the thin panties to the side of Eli’s folds and slid two fingers into her. She moved her fingers around her hot and wet vagina, spreading her fingers inside. Eli winced at her touch because after saying it’s her first time, her sensitivity always gets incredibly heightened. 

“Such a tight, nice virgin pussy.”

Removing her fingers, Nozomi licked them clean.

“Delicious, too.”

Eli missed her fingers already and shifted impatiently on the table. Nozomi took immediate notice. She bent over close to Eli so that her mouth was close to her ear. Eli felt a soft hand caress her back.

“Oh, is my teenage whore getting anxious? Do you really want to get punished by your sensei?”, Nozomi said in a sultry tone right outside her ear. 

“Yes, please,” Eli whined. 

“I hope you’re not too young for this…”, Nozomi said sarcastically. 

While lifting her skirt up and holding a part of her panties to the side, Nozomi thrusted the strap-on into Eli roughly. In reaction, Eli gasped and tightened her grip on top of the desk.

“It slid in so easily, you must love being your teacher’s favorite slut.”

Those words only helped Eli to adjust to the toy’s girth and length as it stretched her insides. As always, the pleasure was unreal. The amount of dirty talk and Nozomi’s natural talent in this role never failed to please Eli. 

“I do, I do love it,” she whimpered. 

“You better~”, Nozomi sneered while grabbing a hold of Eli’s ponytail.

The quick grasp caused Eli’s head to whip back and her entire back to curve. Nozomi held onto her hair with one hand and wandered across Eli’s curves with the other. The feeling of Nozomi’s soft hand caressing her waist was something she could never get tired of. It never failed to bring out an extremely submissive and feminine side of her that only Nozomi can unlock.

“Are you learning your lesson?”, Nozomi asked, giving her hair a good tug while slamming her hips into hers.

“Y-Yes ma’am…”, Eli whimpered back.

Nozomi reached down below the quickly moving dildo and felt around for Eli’s clit over top of her underwear. Eli was already getting enough pleasure from the large strap-on rubbing against her g-spot, but the minute Nozomi’s soft, warm fingers felt her sensitive clit, she knew she could no longer hold up. Her yelps and groans started raising in volume, almost to the point where Nozomi was sure someone could hear them. She sped up her thrusts to the point where she could see Eli’s muscles visually tense up.

“Sensei I-I-”

Eli couldn’t even finish her sentence before Nozomi pulled out of her and retrieved her hand. This instantly left Eli whining and whimpering, as the rising heat in her lower half abruptly and painfully was left unrelieved. The need to cum in that moment wasn’t anything like what Eli has experienced before. The feeling was absolutely primal and animalistic; she would do absolutely anything to orgasm. 

“S-Sensei, please, let me..”, she said out of breath and with an extremely pained look on her face.

“I can’t do that. This was a punishment, wasn’t it?”

Teasingly, Nozomi slid a finger across Eli’s soaking wet vagina. Eli was still moaning and clenching her fists, trying to hold back the physical need to break the rules and rub herself off. She knew if she did that, she wouldn’t get to orgasm again for the next week, or maybe even month.

She got off the table and fidgeted her legs. Her body always felt stiff after being pushed to the edge, but she certainly didn’t hate it. The feeling of extreme horniness made her very vulnerable and it was something Nozomi liked a lot too. 

“Oh, Elicchi~ If you keep giving me that look I might have to let you orgasm tomorrow!”, Nozomi winked. 

Eli’s face instantly lit up; tomorrow didn’t seem too bad. 

“But that’s if only you remember to take off your undies first~”, Nozomi smirked at her before turning to clean up her things.

**Author's Note:**

> Eli pouts for the rest of the day.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story! Next up is - Begging - and boy am I excited.


End file.
